claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore
Definition Human hybrids: half-human, half-Yoma. They are named after their Claymore (sword). Synopsis These hybrids are not necessarily more powerful than Yoma, being only half-Yoma themselves. But due to their martial arts training by the Organization, and that only the most intelligent survive the final exam (perhaps 80% fatality rate), Claymores fight Yoma by using "brains over brawn." A parallel would be human hunters hunting wild beasts. The Organization buys young girls and implants Yoma flesh and blood into their abdomens. Side-effects include their eyes turning silver and their original hair changing to light-blond-to-white hair (a few also develop elf-like ears). Standard Claymore abilities include overall enhanced physical speed and strength, faster healing, limited shape-shifting and the ability to detect Yoma by sensing their yoki energy. To use these abilities, they access the powers of their Yoma-half. Some of these abilities use yoki. Usually (with some exceptions), a Claymore using yoki over a certain limit can lose her human mind and become a super-predator called an Awakened Being. A Claymore will ask another Claymore (usually a trusted friend) to kill her if she cannot stop "awakening," ensuring that she does not turn into the very monster she hunts. Claymore Characteristics Creation All current Claymores are female, since males are prone to awaken too quickly, due to the combined rage and sexual ecstasy they experience when releasing yoki. Almost no one volunteers to be a Claymore. Most are sold to Organization: orphans, abandoned children, or survivors of towns and families attacked by Yoma (though the Organization has been known to take children from their family, if they have an unusual quality they desire). The only known exception is Clare, who took Teresa's flesh and blood inside her in order to become a Claymore and take revenge on Priscilla. Thus, many Claymores have a personal vendetta against Yoma and throughout the series, stories appear of the horror of these young survivors; most notably, Deneve and Priscilla. Some, such as in the case of Clare and Ophelia, seek revenge against specific Yoma. Appearance Eyes The anime shows in color the Claymore's eyes in their silver and golden phases. In the black-and-white manga, only shades of black, grey, and white appear. Silver eyes have a round-circular pupil. In their golden, awakening phase, the pupil has a vertical cat-like slit. Claymore 01 022_0001.jpg|Silver eye of a Claymore, which has earned them the alternate title, Silver-Eyed Witch File:Another_Silver_Eyes.jpg|Another Example of Silver Eyes File:Golden_Eye.jpg|Golden Eye Of Claymore when releasing their yoki File:Another_Golden_Eyes.jpg|Another Example Of Golden Eyes Uniform Claymores wear a Roman army-like uniform, stylized in an Art Deco manner. It consists of a gray one-piece jumper. Over this they wear pieces of armor: shin high, slightly high-heeled metal boots (Sabatons), large wrist-guards (Vambraces), shoulder pieces (Spaulders) and a partial skirt (Fauld). Finally, they wear a cape and a mock-neck dickie marked with the Claymore's identification symbol, which appears at the base of the throat. Certain Claymores may have modifications to their overall uniform to help compensate for unique abilities. Helen, for example, has arm coverings that are made out of a specific black material to allow for her extending limbs. Alicia and Beth both wear completely black uniforms of the same material for the same reason. File:Claymoreuniformexample.png‎|Standard Claymore Uniform 1853.jpg|Another Example Of Standard Uniform Alica 1.jpg|Example of Special Black Uniform Symbols When a Claymore is deemed ready by the Organization, she is given a rank and symbol. Each Claymore's symbol is unique and serves as an identification marker. Some Claymores are only known at first by their symbol, rather than their appearance. This red symbol appears on their uniform at the base of the throat. The forte of the sword also bears this red symbol. As does the "Black Card" kept rolled-up inside the sword hilt. Physical Traits Most Claymores appear human, except for their silver/golden eyes. Some Claymores do possess unnatural traits such as pointed ears. A Claymore can use yoki suppressant pills to return the eyes to a normal color. Most Claymores are 175cm (5ft 8.89in) in height (from Claymore Databooks). A Claymore's body bears a stigmata, a hideous deformation that frightens most people who see it. This is said to be a result of taking Yoma into their bodies. It is always hinted at and never directly shown. Early in the Teresa arc, Teresa frightens away a gang of bandits by exposing her abdomen. But Clare hugs the stigmata, such is her love for Teresa (Scene 13, 15). Galatea explains: "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it is some kind of 'stigma' showing that something resides in this body which sould be avoided" (Scene 82). Lifestyle Despite protecting humans, Claymores are usually feared by humans due to their incredible powers, their relation to Yomas, and generally aloof attitudes. Humans will often call them "silver-eyed witches/slayers" or "monsters." Family members of individuals impersonated by Yoma tend to be banished from villages for fear that they might be Yoma too. Claymores are often girls who suffered this fate or survivors of villages wiped out by Yoma. Due to one or more of their background, Yoma blood, training, social isolation and harsh lives, Claymores tend to be serious and at least outwardly cold. Claymores live unhappy, lonely lives due to their solitary lifestyle and the knowledge that they will eventually die or become monsters. Some become hot-tempered and easily angered, while some other Claymores become homocidal killers who enjoy taking life, more savage than the Yoma they hunt. Almost all of them avoid any sort of companionship with humans. Claymores require far less food in order to survive than normal humans. They need only consume a few bites of food every few days, and if required, can go for over a week without any. Claymores are generally only seen resting by sticking their swords into the ground and leaning against them, rather than sleeping in a lying position or on a bed as it seems to be the only "comfortable" way they can rest. Claymores take orders from their black-clothed agents, who in turn appear to take orders from a small council of older males (The Organization). In manga and anime Scene 1, Clare says the name "Claymore" is used by those outside the Organization. Its soldiers do not have any official name. Instead they refer to themselves by the term "senshi" (in the original Japanese text) which roughly translates to "warrior." When a Claymore dies out on the field, her sword is used as her gravemark. Abilities Claymores possess strength, speed, and reflexes far greater than that of any human. Because of their great strength, Claymores can wield a heavy sword single-handed with ease and grace. In addition to this, Claymores possess vast regenerative capabilities and resilience, allowing them to survive normally-fatal injuries such as evisceration. Any wound that does not kill them heals over completely within hours. Defensive type Claymores, such as Deneve, can even regenerate entire limbs within minutes. These abilities, combined with their combat training and weaponry, allow Claymores to fight on par with most Yoma. Aside from their strength, perhaps the most well-known ability wielded by Claymores (and the one for which they are most prized by their clients) is their ability to sense yoma. This is achieved through the sensing of yoki (Yoma energy). Specialized Claymore can detect the aura of a Yoma from as far as several miles away, depending on the individual Claymore's skill. A refined use of sensing yoki allow the Claymores Teresa and Clare to read and predict the Yoma movements, to the point of reacting before the Yoma attacks. A Claymore's abilities depend on control of yoki flow to specific parts of the body. Most Claymores simply use more yoki to gain strength, speed and healing. If a Claymore releases 10% of her power, the eyes gleam gold and become cat-like. At 30% the face contorts and become Yoma-like. At 50% the body deforms. Over 80% the body awakens and usually overpowers the human mind. Higher-ranking Claymores usually display far greater control, showing enhanced abilities or unique powers, such as Irene's Quicksword, or Helen's ability to extend her arms. Ranks Claymores are given a rank corresponding their apparent yoki level. Claymore No. 1 is the strongest, while No. 47 is the weakest (and receives a corresponding lack of respect). The number of official Claymores at any time is 47, which is the number of districts that Claymores are assigned to. Claymores seem to go by a single name, with some having nicknames due to a personality trait ("Teresa of the Faint Smile"), physical prowess ("Muscular Sophia"), fighting style ("Stormwind Noel," "Undine of the Twin Swords," "Quicksword Irene") or special technique ("Phantom Miria," "Windcutter Flora"). In the "Endless Gravestones" arc, Ophelia expresses a mock desire to have her own nickname ("Rippling Ophelia"). Combat Types In Scene 35, Ophelia reveals that there are two Claymore combat types: "defensive" and "offensive." These are actually qualities inherent to an individual Claymore—not techniques that can be learned. The determination comes from one's approach to confrontation. A combat style is determined by "whether one tries to win a fight by surviving, or by killing the opponent." The stronger the desire to live, the more likely the combat style will be defensive. Conversely, a Claymore who most desires destruction of the enemy will more likely be an offensive fighter. Defensive This type possess extreme self-healing abilities. Regenerated limbs are equal to the originals in strength. Galatea, Veronica, Cynthia, Deneve and Yuma are examples. Awakened Beings regenerate in a similar manner and are able to regrow lost limbs, though in some cases (Dauf) it may take significant time. Offensive This type is capable of more powerful attacks. But less regenerative ability. Regenerated limbs are only equivalent to normal humans. Clare, Ophelia, Rafaela and Irene are examples. But they can reattach recently severed limbs, including those of another Claymore. They can heal some injuries as well. The degree of healing depends on severity of injury and control of yoki without becoming an Awakened Being. Clare is punched and tentacled through her stomach. Miria suffers internal wounds from an Awakened Being's tongue. Helen had her back sliced open. All eventually recover. But in Jean's case, injuries from Rigardo are too severe. Claymore Generations Claymore rank is based on strength and ability. They can obtain higher ranks as they become stronger, but when surpassed by other Claymores, their rank is lowered. Claymores are known to belong to different "generations" marking the time they joined the Organization, but not all the Claymores who are active at the same time necessarily belong to the same generation. Characters listed in bold are the Northern Campaign survivors. Clarice's Time (Current Generation) Clare's Time Teresa's Time Luciela’s Time Agatha's Time Riful’s Time (First Female Generation) Isley’s Time (Male Generation) References Category:The Organization Category:Species Category:Yoki